


隔壁骑士王

by hiriko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiriko/pseuds/hiriko





	隔壁骑士王

“喂！我说。”  
看到前方的阿尔托莉雅没有驻步的打算，伊莉雅匆匆赶上几步拦住阿尔托莉雅的脚步：“阿尔托莉雅！”  
“嗯？”阿尔托莉雅感受到有些焦急的少女，一抹笑意浅浅的在脸上一划而过：“伊莉雅？”  
“啊……你真是，有没有在听人家说话嘛。”伊莉雅愤愤的鼓起了腮帮子——虽然依旧是这幅娇小的样子，论年龄来说她已经几乎成年。银白色的小脑袋在阿尔托莉雅面前晃了晃：“你伸出手！”  
阿尔托莉雅听话的把手掌伸展开，随着一阵掌风某个小本本被狠狠地拍到她掌心中，力度大的让人感觉她一点都不怕把这东西拍坏。  
阿尔还没有什么动作，她自己就因为巨大的反作用力而捂着手转过了身去。滑稽的样子让阿尔托莉雅堪堪忍住了笑意走过去摸了摸她的头：“伊莉雅还真是……”斟酌了半晌，阿尔托莉雅还是决定把那句几乎要出口的“小孩子”吞了下去，“天真可爱。”  
“都说了不要把我当小孩子！”虽然没说出来，但是伊莉雅真的听出了她的弦外之音，扫掉头上的手，双手在身后一背像一个领导检阅一样的挺起了胸膛：“阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡！”  
“我在。”阿尔托莉雅非常给面子的半跪下去，亲吻伊莉雅的手背，惬意的用余光看着伊莉雅以肉眼可见的速率红起来的脸。而后者也是受制于她的这种神情，勉勉强强把娇羞的样子咽了下去：  
“请对你的合法妻子尊重一点！”  
“合法妻子”四个字咬的非常之重，似乎伊莉雅要着重强调发生在两个人身上的事并非是玩笑。  
可能她一直都有这种顾虑，但是对阿尔托莉雅来说，这并非是玩笑。  
“No problem, my princess.”阿尔托莉雅不假思索，执起伊莉雅的手行骑士之礼。后者则被她过于正式的礼节弄得满面潮红，推着她的后背朝自己家的大门走。  
“等等。”走到大门面前的伊莉雅突然想起来了什么，松开阿尔托莉雅的后背小手在包里翻找着什么：“咦奇怪我记得钥匙是在……”  
“咔嗒。”  
阿尔默不作声的掏出钥匙开了门，看到这一幕的伊莉雅几乎听见了自己下巴坠地的声音，她一把抓住阿尔托莉雅的手：“你你你你你哪来的钥匙？！”  
“你妈妈给我的。”阿尔一副早就想好了措辞的语气把钥匙扔回布袋和结婚证放在一起，这下却让伊莉雅更为震惊了。妈妈对这家伙的信任已经达到连家门钥匙都敢给她一份了吗？  
真是让人想想都觉得生气。伊莉雅跺着脚在玄关放好鞋子，看到那个人已经轻车熟路的换上鞋站在那里居高临下的看着她，漂亮的酒红色瞳孔狠狠地映着那个人过于俊秀的脸。  
“表现的平常点！和平常一样做就好，别让妈妈发现端倪了！”  
“好的。”面对伊莉雅的叮嘱，不知道为啥阿尔托莉雅的神情有些轻松。在脑海中担心阿尔托莉雅是不是还想做点什么的伊莉雅还欲说点什么，从二楼传来了熟悉的脚步声。  
和各种情况下都属于半吊子还有些坐不住的女儿伊莉雅苏菲尔·冯·爱因兹贝伦不同，爱丽丝菲尔·冯·爱因兹贝伦在外人面前给人的第一印象是绝对的优雅和得体。明明是平常的步伐都能走出款款的感觉，半分少女的洁净又有半分少妇的成熟。  
伊莉雅却不由得在想，对于现在的妈妈来说外人到底是自己还是阿尔托莉雅。  
“伊莉雅麻烦你了，阿尔托莉雅。”爱丽丝菲尔走到阿尔托莉雅面前微笑着向她致意，眉眼弯弯尽是温柔。阿尔托莉雅突然想起来自己最初从很多年前就醉心于这份温柔，而且在自己有限的诡计之下，终于能把这份温柔的治愈束手。  
“顺路而已。”阿尔淡淡的说。她知道在爱丽丝菲尔的意识中，自己平日在别人面前都是这么公开和爱丽丝菲尔说话的，既然伊莉雅要让她和“以前一样就好”，阿尔托莉雅自然不会傻得放下所有的福利：“爱丽丝菲尔，关于上次的商业聚餐，我这里得到了一些新情报。”  
接下来也不出所料的爱丽丝菲尔微笑着眯起了眼睛。“伊莉雅先回房间吧，关于公司的商业聚餐，我有点话要和阿尔托莉雅说。”  
阿尔托莉雅情不自禁的点了点头，紧接着自己身后的某块肉就被狠狠地拧了一下。想都不用想罪魁祸首是谁的阿尔，哪怕是皮肉受了苦难。还是不由得感觉自己完全是个俗人，对于美色根本不能免俗。  
虽然很对不起伊莉雅，不过她应该能原谅自己的吧。阿尔托莉雅这么想着跟上了爱丽丝菲尔上楼的步伐，刻意无视了伊莉雅背后朝着自己的背后喷刀子的眼神。  
“切。”  
恍惚是错觉，阿尔在关上门的时候仿佛听到了伊莉雅的怨念。  
其实按照距离来说，阿尔是绝对听不到的，只是伊莉雅确实是趴在台阶上看着阿尔托莉雅和妈妈走进了房间里。踟蹰了一会儿决心不要过去看的伊莉雅转身回去了自己的房间。  
“说什么商业聚餐……分明就是想吃妈妈，花心的家伙。”伊莉雅一边怨念着某个花心的呆毛一边重重的砸上了自己的房间门，隔着一道走廊的阿尔托莉雅忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
“感冒了吗？”正在往茶杯里倒茶的爱丽丝菲尔关切的问道。  
“没有没有，小事。”阿尔托莉雅擦了擦鼻子，默不作声的走到爱丽丝菲尔背后，环抱着一弯水的细腰把头埋在了爱丽丝菲尔的发间，两只手也不老实的在爱丽丝菲尔的小腹那里的敏感处揉动，让怀里的美人渐渐丧失了力道：“爱丽……”  
两人相拥着躺倒在爱丽丝菲尔的大床上，玉手在床头柜上摸索着把卫宫切嗣和爱丽丝菲尔的照片扣过去，爱丽丝菲尔轻轻地抱住了那颗在她脖颈间舔舐的金色脑袋：“伊莉雅不知道吧。”  
碧绿色的瞳孔一瞬间凝结，但是下一秒就变回了一望无际的深潭水：“嗯，她不知道。”  
“那就好了。”爱丽丝菲尔搂着她的腰，让她更方便的把她压在床上：“接下来几天还要麻烦你接送她一下……唔……”  
阿尔托莉雅吻住爱丽丝菲尔的嘴，伸手把她的裙带解开。  
“我会好好地照顾好她的。”

转身已经过了几个小时了。结果那个人还是没来敲她的房间门。  
不会回家了吧。心里这么想着的伊莉雅披上睡袍用力掀开阳台门朝外一看，隔壁属于阿尔托莉雅的大房子一片黑暗。伊莉雅对着已经完全黑下来的天沉默了一会儿，回房间关上了阳台的门。  
现在她的心情又爆炸了，这几个小时一直没回家，那也就说明阿尔托莉雅……  
“这个混蛋……”  
伊莉雅愤怒的握紧了拳头，粉红色的妒火在她酒红色的眸子里燃烧化为一把染着血的剪刀。就连她自己都不知道，这区区的几年时间，原本可以说是有些冰冷的性质慢慢的开发了许多属于“女人”的性格特质。脑海中想象着阿尔托莉雅现在可能和爱丽丝菲尔做的事情，牙齿忍不住咬出响声，大腿却有些发抖的夹紧，脸上发酵了迷人的潮红。  
伊莉雅有些不明白自己为什么要按照以往的习惯使然放阿尔托莉雅和妈妈走了。试想啊伊莉雅！今天开始你们就是夫妻了，天底下有能放着丈夫和妈妈去上床的妻子吗？！  
越想越生气的伊莉雅打开门准备去找阿尔托莉雅。在她打开门的那一刹那自己父母房间的房间门也随之打开，修长的金发英国人若无其事的走出来，除了领结没有系上而是被随意的拿在手里，这个人和来之前简直就是一模一样。  
那个人典型也是也看到了伊莉雅，朝着她走过来。爱丽丝菲尔不喜欢打开走廊的灯，只有走近了伊莉雅才能看到阿尔托莉雅俊秀的脸，在夜色下意外的有点神秘的美感。  
伊莉雅非常不争气的看直了双眼足足愣了好几秒才想起来要干嘛，她一把扣过阿尔托莉雅的手，房间门在她背后重重的扣上。  
“你也真不怕房间门被摔坏。”谁曾想阿尔托莉雅进了房间说的第一句居然是这个。  
居……居然完全没有把她伊莉雅放在眼里！  
伊莉雅双手按着阿尔托莉雅的肩膀把她按进梳妆台前的椅子里，“你都干了些什么！”  
“在听你的话。”阿尔托莉雅面不改色。  
“听我的话？”  
“不是伊莉雅说的么，要我和往常一样……”  
呵呵，很好，很好。就不应该信这个人的脑回路，真信了总有一天她会自己把自己气死。  
“所以你就和妈妈做了两个半小时？！”连表都没看伊莉雅就吐出了愤怒的火焰：“我求求你做个人吧阿尔托莉雅！你知道今天是什么……什么……”  
小脸不知为何憋得通红，从以前就知道伊莉雅耻点清奇的阿尔托莉雅没有任何想打断她的想法，反而倚在一边看着女孩子的可爱又可怜的模样。  
“洞房？”  
本意是试探。结果似乎一下子戳到了少女的耻点，伊莉雅就像被踩了尾巴的小猫一样一把跳起来，狠狠地敲打了阿尔托莉雅的头。  
阿尔托莉雅微微侧了一下，稚嫩的拳头没有打到她的头上而是锤到了她的肩膀上，紧接着阿尔就看到她的女孩一把收回了手疼的趴在床上。终究是没忍住笑意的阿尔托莉雅从背后轻轻抱住伊莉雅。  
“疼死了，你的骨头是铁打的吗？！”  
“不铁骨铮铮怎么守护伊莉雅啊。”  
阿尔托莉雅吸吮着伊莉雅逐渐烧起来的后颈，紧接着少女好像终于忍到了一个极限似的，把阿尔向外一顶：  
“快去洗澡！”  
阿尔托莉雅在女孩的后颈轻吻了一下，没有过多纠缠，走进伊莉雅的浴室开始放水。伊莉雅的浴室色调是明黄搭着一点淡粉色，和她自己的房间一样充满了少女情怀和各种可爱的东西。  
还好这地方对于阿尔来说也是轻车熟路。感受到水温尚可，阿尔把自己的衣服脱下来放进篮子里，身体迈入水中。  
紧接着浴室门有一些松动，赤裸的女孩把团着团子的银白色小脑袋探进来，眼神与其说是怒瞪着她，还不如说有意无意的躲避着阿尔健硕的下半身。  
“我也要洗！”  
尽管可能还有一丝不安，但是伊莉雅确实是在好好看着她的。  
送上门的东西没有不吃的理由。  
阿尔托莉雅伸手拉过伊莉雅直接把她抱到了水中，伊莉雅的浴缸本来对于阿尔来说就小了些，水面一下子高涨了起来。牛奶和花瓣洒落在少女的身上又被莲蓬头的水冲的半落，女孩隔着水用娇嫩的指尖戳着阿尔托莉雅身下逐渐苏醒的炽热。  
“阿尔，这里，要好好的洗干净才行。”  
阿尔一瞬间明白了小姑娘想做什么。紧接着少女把额前的头发拨开，突破水幕握紧了阿尔下身的肉刃，按照阿尔口述过自己的方式张开小嘴吞了下去。  
“唔！！”  
阿尔托莉雅的肌肉一下子绷紧。女孩口腔的温软让阿尔托莉雅刚补充满精力的分身再一次打起精神，伊莉雅都能感觉到小阿尔在自己的口中慢慢变硬变大，直到开始有些撑人的痕迹。伊莉雅放慢了速度，双手捧起灼热的滚烫用小巧玲珑的一对乳球堪堪夹住，舌头像舔香肠一样的从底下包住了顶端，慢慢舔弄。  
这是她好不容易才研究出来的“对阿尔特攻”。果不其然阿尔猛地倒抽了一口气。一只手没忍住按住了伊莉雅的后脑轻轻抽动，另一只手伸过去揉弄着少女胸前的柔软。它们虽然没有爱丽丝菲尔的丰满，但是意外的有弹性润滑，阿尔托莉雅越来越起劲，甚至没忍住捏住胸前软嫩的粉红一阵揉搓。少女受了惊，小狐狸般的伏在阿尔腿上想要凶神恶煞实际楚楚可怜的瞪了阿尔一眼。  
小姑娘有着和母亲不一样的娇媚。毛茸茸的小眼神平日里是清妍的，此刻却让阿尔托莉雅有一种想要狠狠抓紧她进入她的冲动。氤氲在雾气中的两个人呼吸不自觉地变得浓重，阿尔按住伊莉雅的脑袋，忍不住加快了抽插的力度，粗壮的腺体仿佛火舌一样直直刺向小姑娘的喉咙并被她接纳——原本只能接受一点的小姑娘，在这几年的“训练”中逐渐习惯了深喉的体位。在开头的湿润润过一遍伊莉雅的喉腔之后，阿尔托莉雅满足的托起少女的腮，尽情倾注在了里面。  
“咳、咳咳咳……”突然的喷射让伊莉雅有点支撑不住，虽然反应性的吞咽下去，但是一些没能完全被小巧的嘴巴包住的精液从嘴角流下来，有一滴甚至掉下了脸直接滴落在少女胸前娇嫩的尖端上，将她涂得闪闪发亮。  
阿尔接住她的手让她可以满满的缓过气，抬手拭去她眼角的生理泪水。  
小姑娘眼巴巴的坐在阿尔托莉雅的腿上看着她的眼睛，灵巧的小舌扫过嘴角残余的精液。阿尔托莉雅再次坚信自己绝对是个凡夫俗子。仅仅是看着这小家伙软软的目光和和她的外形毫不相关的淫媚的动作，她就感觉自己刚释放过一次的分身有再一次觉醒的感觉。  
少女盯着她歪了歪头：“妈妈的味道没有我的好闻呢。”  
“是吗。”  
“是。你不信的话……”小魅魔抵着她的脑袋，慢慢的从水里起身，细嫩的脚支撑在浴缸里，双臂则支撑着墙面，把自己最隐秘的、银灰色的森林。放到了阿尔的面前。“……就来……试试……”  
阿尔托莉雅一点都没有迟疑的打算，她从后方扣住了少女娇嫩的臀瓣，然后狠狠的咬上了那一片德意志雪松针叶林。  
“嗯啊！！！”  
突来的触电感让伊莉雅几乎站不稳，几乎所有的意识都要被她抽走了。  
阿尔托莉雅顶着伊莉雅的小腹。和伊莉雅自己细软灵巧的小舌不同，阿尔托莉雅的口活霸道而又直接，她钻入清泉挑动了地脉，就像渴水的夸父一样，自由的吸取着属于她的女孩的，动情。  
“哈……阿尔……慢点……啊啊，伊莉雅……伊莉雅要……”伊莉雅被阿尔这一套金蛇狂舞奏得难以招架，只能倚着丈夫的身子向她告饶。但是阿尔托莉雅不为所动，而是彻底卷破地层将那汹涌的地下河流卷了出来，在伊莉雅放飞自我的浪叫声中横扫了整片针叶林。  
等到她终于饕餮满足把伊莉雅抱进怀里的时候，放纵过的女孩早就已经筋疲力尽的瘫软在她怀里小口喘着气。过高的刺激让伊莉雅已经接近崩溃的边缘，只是在阿尔低头的时候朝着她的脸闭着眼睛靠过去。  
阿尔托莉雅吻住伊莉雅亮晶晶的小嘴，将口中的津液渡了过去。少女产生了一瞬间的迟疑，但是还是听话的回吻住了女人，把渡过来的津液听话的喝了进去。  
知道浴室内空气比较稀薄，阿尔托莉雅没敢深吻她，只是把她的唇舌狠狠地扫了一遍就松开。然后她盯着那张被她亲到红肿的嘴，微笑。  
“你的味道怎么样。”  
“我觉得好。”怀里的小姑娘瞪了一眼阿尔托莉雅，用幼嫩的膝盖轻轻地抵住阿尔跨间粗长的东西，蹭蹭。  
理会到小姑娘意图的阿尔托莉雅捂脸，伸手揉了揉伊莉雅的头：“乖，等出去的。”  
“我不要！”少女扑到阿尔怀里，跨坐在她腿上伸出双腿夹住了阿尔托莉雅的腰，银灰色的森林摩挲着阿尔的宝枪：“我是你老婆，你是我老公，我想和我老公睡觉，有什么不可以？！”  
这母女两个一旦倔起来都是十头牛拉不回来的性子，阿尔托莉雅再了解不过了。  
本来还想着克制一下自己的欲望等到回到床上在宣泄的，现在看来没有这个必要了。她抬手一巴掌拍在伊莉雅的娇臀上：“抬高点，伊莉雅。”  
伊莉雅乖乖的抬高屁股，支撑着阿尔托莉雅的肩膀使她不至于滑倒。阿尔托莉雅深吸一口气，一只手揽住伊莉雅的腰，对准肉刃的位置缓缓地坐下去。肉刃顶开肉缝借着绝对的润滑向内逐渐刺入，随着水被渐渐充满的感觉让伊莉雅有些承受不住。  
“慢、慢点……阿尔……”  
到底是交合的次数多了，阿尔能分得出伊莉雅真正的极限远在何处。她进入的时候一板一眼，温柔的直到伊莉雅完全打开自己能承受得住她的分身为止。稳定之后却陡然加快了速度，她把自己的女孩紧紧地抱紧，用身下远超常人尺寸的烈刃不断进出着她。  
“呜呜……阿尔……阿尔……”肉刃带着肌体电流在伊莉雅过于稚嫩的甬道内引动了伊莉雅所有的经脉。少女抽泣着抱着阿尔托莉雅的身体：“阿尔……慢点……伊莉雅……受不了了……”  
“还……早着呢……我的宝贝……我的……伊莉雅……”阿尔托莉雅伏在伊莉雅的耳边，用不下于身下的炽热吐息染红了少女晶莹的耳垂：“你里面……好紧……好舒服……”  
似乎是为了宣扬自己的可信度，阿尔托莉雅加快了抽送的力度，肉刃擦着子宫壁划下一道道火星，卷起了伊莉雅身体里汹涌的海浪，让少女的身体一次次撞在极乐世界的大门上。伊莉雅也被阿尔托莉雅的感情所感染，她挺起胸把自己娇嫩的乳房喂到阿尔嘴里，身下的小嘴随着阿尔的律动而更加激烈的吞吐着她的肉棒。  
“阿尔……阿尔……”  
“伊莉雅……”  
正在这个时候，门外，或者说是更远的门外，传来了大门开启之后猛烈关闭的声音。阿尔小小的吃了一惊，她在狠狠地埋入伊莉雅的幽径之后就暂时不再轻举妄动，沾染了情欲的碧绿色眼眸静静地看着对面的砖墙。  
她和她的小女人就这么相拥着，仿佛高潮之后享受着愉悦。莲蓬头已经被关上，耳畔只能听见怀里的人逐渐变淡的喘息声。  
“是爸爸回来了。”调整好了呼吸，她的小女人这么说道。  
阿尔托莉雅点了点头。“回床上去吧。”  
“人家哪还有力气嘛——”伊莉雅白了阿尔托莉雅一眼，小嘴一撇：“抱我出去。”紧接着小眼一闭，大有阿尔托莉雅不抱她她就不走的架势。  
阿尔斜睨了一眼她的小女人，直接架着伊莉雅双臂一抬驾出了浴缸。  
“——阿尔托莉雅！”  
“我的大小姐，你喊那么大声会被听到的。”当然这是扯淡，这房间是典型的对外隔音好但是外面的事里面听得容易。但是这足以让怀中的女孩有所顾忌了。  
阿尔搂住伊莉雅的腰，保持着肉刃在她体内的位置维持着抽插的动作抱着她走出浴室。即使在用毛巾擦拭身体的时候，也没有从伊莉雅身体中抽出来，反而是有意无意顶到伊莉雅的子宫口，把伊莉雅顶的高潮连连。  
然后她终于松开了伊莉雅——只是一瞬间，马上就后入回去——还引得伊莉雅小嘴一阵软软的娇吟。她身上的睡袍原本的主人是卫宫切嗣，在很久以前就偷偷放到伊莉雅房间里，几乎是专供阿尔托莉雅穿的蓝色睡袍。切嗣一直没有发现自己的某个睡袍不翼而飞，不知道是心太过大还是根本不怎么打开自己的衣柜。  
尽管是被半按在床上看不清阿尔托莉雅的脸，随便往后的一瞥让伊莉雅忍不住咂起了嘴：“虽然不想承认，但是你穿这一身比爸爸帅多了。”  
“那还是……多谢伊莉雅夸奖。”阿尔托莉雅蹭了蹭她的脸。紧接着一只手抵着她的后背，另一只手随意的拍了拍伊莉雅的翘臀：“再翘高一点。”  
“……你这人到底是什么怪癖啊喜欢打屁股！你是当天朝幼儿园老师的吗！”伊莉雅瞪着好看的眸子怒视阿尔托莉雅，结果就是那根在她体内刚刚稳定下来的长枪又不客气的戳进她的子宫口：“啊……阿尔……！”  
“呵……我这么做的原因……你不是最清楚的吗？我可爱的伊莉雅哦。”阿尔挺腰用力挺入，亲吻着伊莉雅的身体给她种下无数小草莓，双手把玩着伊莉雅两个小巧的乳房：“伊莉雅太可爱了，又这么紧……”  
“阿尔……”  
伊莉雅羞红着脸，刚欲说什么，一阵轻微的敲门声就把这一切打断了。“伊莉雅。”门外传来男人的声音：“你睡了吗？”  
是切嗣。  
发现这一切的伊莉雅刚准备说什么，阿尔却用力顶了一下伊莉雅的内壁深处，伊莉雅忍不住“啊”了一声。  
“伊莉雅？”靠近了门隔音效果急速下降，卫宫切嗣皱起了眉头：“我进来了哦。”  
“我睡下了！！”全身的血液一瞬间凝固，伊莉雅情急的大叫出声。把门外的卫宫切嗣吓得直接倒退了一步：“刚才是不小心撞到床头了。”  
“哦，这样。小心点啊。”切嗣打消了怀疑，在门口和女儿告别。“那么晚安，伊莉雅。”  
卫宫切嗣的步子消失掉之后，两个人总算是都松了一口气。  
“我说你也太刺激了吧！你也不想想爸爸看见之后会怎么样……”伊莉雅貌似是真的吓得不轻，“你也是够过分的，睡着他的老婆孩子，还穿着他的衣服……”  
为了安慰她阿尔伏在伊莉雅身上给予她体温，心里想的却是卫宫切嗣看到自己房间里被干了个爽的爱丽丝菲尔会作何感想。都洗过澡了应该不会被发现吧。  
这么想着的阿尔轻轻笑起来：  
“虽然是母女，但是你们真的不一样呢。”  
“又在我面前想妈妈了！”怀中的小女人瞬间炸毛：“难道我就没有比妈妈好的地方吗？！”  
怀里的小女人又开始吃妈妈的醋了。阿尔伸手揉了揉伊莉雅的头，这种东西怎么能比呢。“怎么没有？”阿尔托莉雅抱着伊莉雅扑倒在伊莉雅那张围着帷帐的公主床上，把她竖立起来——虽然伊莉雅十分诟病这床让她长不高，但是躺起来舒服确实是连她自己也没得说的。“伊莉雅里面暖和，还好紧。”  
“哼……然后更、嗯，被妈妈的好身材吸引是吧……”伊莉雅嘟嘴，两只手按着阿尔托莉雅的胸脯：“花心的混蛋……”  
“怎么能是花心呢，小宝贝儿，”阿尔托莉雅深吸一口气，抬手抚摸住了伊莉雅娇俏的侧脸：“伊莉雅……你和爱丽，各有各的美好。”  
“不……不，我不要听！”伊莉雅的小脸涨得通红，她愈加用力的把自己朝着阿尔托莉雅的身体里送，俯下身子咬住阿尔托莉雅的双唇，把自己的小香舌送到她的口中卷着她的舌头。“伊莉雅……伊莉雅想拥有阿尔，没有给过妈妈的东西……”  
感受到肉刃在自己体内膨胀到了巅峰，恍惚间伊莉雅似乎明白了什么，她双手捧住阿尔托莉雅的脸：“阿尔……射出来吧？”  
“？！”  
“我……想要阿尔的孩子。”伊莉雅酒红色充满情欲的瞳孔注视着阿尔托莉雅，小嘴中吞吐的芳香气息仿佛就像ABO中属于Omega的信息素，催使着阿尔托莉雅再度动情。“虽然…哈。我可能还是个不成熟的妈妈……但是……”  
是你的话，就一定没问题的。  
“我明年去不列颠留学。明年春天。”看到身下人的踌躇，似乎感受到了阿尔托莉雅所纠结的问题，伊莉雅焦急的握住了对方的手和她十指相扣：“我一定不会给你添麻烦的……求求你……带我走吧……阿尔……”  
似乎在哪里曾经听过这句话。阿尔托莉雅确实没有听过，但是却似乎从遥远的记忆里，她知道这件事曾经发生过。好像再已经被消除记忆的曾经，又好像是在其他的平行世界。  
不会后悔的熟悉感，和身上小女人芳香浓郁的躯体，促使着阿尔托莉雅无法拒绝。  
机能时隔了许久才促使着阿尔托莉雅超负荷运转，她更加暴力的往伊莉雅体内输出着自己。火热的利刃不断撞击着子宫口，阿尔托莉雅出于本能感受到这是一个能够受孕的母体。  
已经无法回头了。  
这句话不知道是给伊莉雅还是自己。  
“阿尔……阿尔……阿尔！！”  
“我在……我的……伊莉雅……！”  
阿尔托莉雅展开了百鸟朝凤枪，梨花般的和怀中的人交合在一起。猛烈的暴力把伊莉雅顶的娇叫如杜鹃啼血，在阿尔托莉雅最后一次百鸟朝凤式的猛烈撞击下，到达了顶峰。  
洪流滚滚而下，同时阿尔托莉雅也把圣枪爆裂的浓稠液体灌进伊莉雅的子宫。相拥着少女的臂膀坚实有力，抖动着的下身把最后的液体全部交代进去，由于体位的差别一些液体由于引力的原因流了出去，滴到了大腿上。  
“你会生下潘德拉贡庄园的继承人。”伊莉雅被阿尔托莉雅紧拥着，金发流淌下来挡住脸看不清她的表情：“或许还是爱因兹贝伦家的。”  
然而此时怀中的小女人已经没有力气再去回答她了。伊莉雅的瞳孔因为激烈情动而有些涣散，小嘴娇软的向她请求：  
“不要动……让我缓一下……”  
阿尔托莉雅用力抱住怀中银白色娇嫩女孩。她的面容在月光下宛如画中之仙。

“怎么又要吃药啊！”  
看着阿尔托莉雅端到嘴边的药片和热水，伊莉雅皱起了好看的眉头，抱着被子坐好。  
然而似乎说什么都下定决心的阿尔托莉雅坐在床头把她的身子揽进怀里：“伊莉雅你别忘了，现在还是冬天。你刚过生日才两天。”  
“所以呢！”伊莉雅鼓起腮帮子。  
“如果你现在怀孕，等到春天挺着大肚子，爱丽丝菲尔是不会给你办签证的。”阿尔托莉雅淡淡的说出事实，一手拿药一手端着水杯送到伊莉雅面前：“乖，吃了。我们还有……很多时间。”  
伊莉雅愤愤的盯着她那张俊俏过头的脸，接过水杯把药一口喝了下去。“好了吧！”  
“这才是我的乖伊莉雅。”阿尔揉揉伊莉雅的头。  
“你今天不会走吧？”  
伊莉雅已经坐了起来，双手抓着被子盖住自己赤裸的娇躯，露出来的部分种满了草莓。  
那双放下水杯的手一怔，碧绿色的眸子微微一眯，露出了一个极度温柔的微笑。  
“当然……因为今天，是洞房啊。”

尾声 几天后某个早晨07:01  
阿尔：切嗣，要出门了吗？  
切嗣：嗯。有点事情要去出差。  
阿尔：那我们下次见面应该是很久之后了。  
切嗣：大概吧。  
阿尔：旅途劳顿也是辛苦了，我想送给切嗣一本书，旅途中看着也能轻松点。  
阿尔托莉雅递给卫宫切嗣一本《三国演义》。  
切嗣：《三国演义》？  
阿尔：上次听你说你喜欢曹操。  
切嗣：哈哈哈哈哈，潘德拉贡还真的记得我的喜好啊。  
阿尔：也是长久受切嗣全家的照顾了。我一个人在冬木没有亲戚，切嗣某种程度上像我的长兄。这点吃的也拿着，小小敬意切勿推却。  
阿尔托莉雅送给卫宫切嗣一盒饺子。  
切嗣：恭敬不如从命。等我回来关于爱因兹贝伦家和卡美洛合作的项目，我会和尤布斯塔库哈依德说的。  
阿尔：那么就辛苦了。一路顺风。  
切嗣：嗯。

同日早上10:12 飞机场  
切嗣：《三国演义》中的曹操还真是对我口味。潘德拉贡真是聪明人。咦？这个“误杀吕伯奢”，好故事。这个“水淹下邳”，好计策。这个……“曹操借粮官之头”？！妙！成大事者不拘小节，曹操真是我的偶像！  
同时 潘德拉贡办公室  
阿尔托莉雅看着天上飞过去的飞机。  
阿尔：……其实我只是想和你说那句话而已，切嗣。


End file.
